The Girl with the Ghosts
by E.J. Lupin
Summary: Eli is a young medium who gets thrown back intime due to some whacky ghosts plans, what will she do when she wakes up on the pearl?
1. Meeting Eli

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Characters, however Eddie, Eli, Tabitha and whoever else I decide to add into this mix Are mine.  
  
This is my first real attempt at a F.F. SO please be kind. I promise that this story will pick up; I just wanted to have a little background info in here, Flame all you want as long as I get some reviews.  
  
It was a bright sunny day outside the large Victorian manor often eerily referred to as Maplecroft by the small towns many inhabitants. The house itself was truly beautiful, with its three stories, stained glass windows, wrap around porch and sundeck. However, it wasn't the houses' aesthetic features the bothered those who knew the history of the place. Maplecroft was rumored to be haunted by its past inhabitants, most notably. The feared witch and pirate, known as Celeste Mayborne, who was burned alive for the treasonous practices of witchcraft and piracy in the older days of the town's history.  
  
According to legend, Celeste swore to forever guard her family's long time home against intruders, and any who entered with harmful intent would suffer a terrible demise. However, those whom she believed to be truly worthy would receive a treasure worth dying for. After nearly three hundred years and numerous inhabitants, none had ever discovered what this great gift might be. Many of the more prosperous families who had lived there had indeed met their "demise" and while this had never ended in death, at least not to their knowledge, it had certainly entailed the loss of family fortune and often insanity. It was often said that not a single family would ever make it more than two months at the manor.  
  
Making matters worse for the Massachusetts natives of the town was the strange behavior of the new girl who'd moved in a week ago. It was said that she was a witch. Now, this being the 21st century and Fall Rivers being naught but an hour from Salem many of the residents here were definitely not quick to jumping to conclusions, especially about witchcraft. Yet, many of the more logical townsfolk had seen the girl walking about in the woods muttering strange words under her breath while dancing around a blue fire. What's more were the many stories coming from those who truly believed. They claimed that the girl was a medium; she could see, hear and talk to the deceased. She could through these haunting specters reveal many strange and long forgotten secrets to you for a price. Although many more claimed that she had been possessed by the ghost of Celeste Mayborne. Suffice to say the girl, Elixandria Watson (Eli) was not having an easy time of things in her new town. After all, who ever enjoyed being an outcast? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 20, 2004 Eli awoke to the high-pitched screech of her alarm clock. "Humph!" she cried as she pushed down the small sleep button. Rolling over in bed, she stretched out, blearily opening her large almond shaped purple eyes to gaze up at the large Johnny Depp poster currently hanging haphazardly from her ceiling. She'd snagged it from the movie theatre she'd worked for in Winslow,Calif. Pirates of the Caribbean was definitely one of her favorite films, after all who wouldn't want to be a pirate?  
  
She smiled as she looked into those depthless chocolate brown eyes of her favorite hero, and future husband. (Hey I can fantasize)she thought to herself. Johnny was definitely her hero; through him she'd learned to like being different and corky. Which was definitely a good thing, as Eli was one of the most unusual people you could ever meet.  
  
"Elixxandria James Watson!!!!! You're twenty minutes late!!" her mother shouted from downstairs. "Uckk", Eli groaned as she remembered the early morning appointment she had with Tabitha Winters the towns historian. She climbed out of bed and grumbled and griped her way into the shower.  
  
As the hot steamy water hit her full force she struggled to remember why exactly she'd agreed to meeting with anyone before 10 am  
  
The Historian, Tabitha had learned from her mother who was working on several of the older estates around here for one of the many museums in Massachusetts, that Eli knew her history well enough to help out at the local museum. Which basically meant that she'd be spending hours in one of the many dusty must ridden back rooms of the museum cataloging stuff from some of the boxes that had come from the very attic of the house she now lived in.  
  
She quickly got out of the shower. Well, as quickly as she could without having her usual minimum of two cups of caffeine filled deliciousness called coffee, which some idiot had dare say was bad for you. Scrubbing her face and brushing her teeth Eli stared into her reflection. She guessed she was pretty enough. She was 5'9 which in itself was an amazing feet as she had come from two people who barely reached 5'6. Eli was slim enough she supposed, with her tiny waist and full bust she guessed she couldn't be that big. However it was usually her hair and eyes that drew looks from strangers. Her hair was a shockingly bright shade of fuchsia, and her eyes were purple, like her father's. Of course, speaking of weird she guessed that her tongue and nose ring didn't exactly put people at ease.  
  
Quickly, throwing on her favorite par of hip huggers, and her pirates of the Caribbean tee, she'd gotten for her 16th birthday. As well as her pentacle, which screamed loud and clear that she was what everyone said she was. She headed downstairs, consumed her two cups of coffee, hopped into her dad's old ford pickup and was off, to the stuffy old museum.  
  
She was just heading down Main Street when her dearly annoying friend Eddie popped in, quite literally. She turned and smiled at the young almost translucent figure of the young boy. " Mom suckered you into working at a museum this summer again?" he queried "You know it" she replied, " And a fat lot of help you were, where were you when she went into lecture mode, about people thinking I'm strange, and me needing to get out, before all of this ghost stuff went to my head?" she asked, and then put her index finger to her chin and looked to be in serious thought for a moment before saying "Oh that's right you were busy terrorizing the maid, who swears up and down that I set a ghost on her to keep her from getting to close to Mayborne's treasure!"  
  
Eddie tried to look sheepish; well he at least put his down in a semblance of shame, although Eli could swear that he was grinning from ear to ear. "It wasn't my fault Eli, she kept going on and on inside her head bout crazy folk, and how weird she thought you were" he replied letting his grin show" Besides, she was a lot of fun to scare, definitely one of the easiest since your mom."  
  
Eli too grinned as she thought back on how often he'd terrorized her mother. She couldn't blame him, her mother wasn't the nicest person in the world, and was so terribly logical that having her favorite vase chucked at her head by some "unseen force" was quickly chalked up to nothing more than the wind, from an open window.  
  
Eddie or Edward Norrington as he used to be called had been her friend since before she could remember, he'd been the only one besides her dad, who'd ever believed her when she said she could see and hear the dead. Eddie had never left her not even when he'd died in a car accident at 14. It was because of Eddie's presence that she'd been able to survive her father's death at ten, it had been Eddie who'd convinced her to stop looking for her father's ghost, and to start caring a little more about the those that were still living.  
  
"You're doing it again aren't you?" he asked, Eli promptly startled out of her reverie looked askanence at her friend "Doing what?" "Thinking about my death, you really shouldn't, besides now you'll have to put up with me 24/7." he replied happily Eli wasn't surprised at getting caught, how could she be, when she knew that Eddie or not, a ghost could always hear your thoughts.  
  
"Were going to have to stop speaking aloud to each other, especially around here. The Flame Lady said that the locals wouldn't like it very much." said Eddie.  
  
At this Eli was curious, while her and Eddie had met a fair numbers of ghosts, spectres and poltergeist she'd never remembered any of them being called The flame lady. "Whose she? Have you met someone around here?"  
  
Eddie, realizing what he'd let slip decided to come clean, well at least for now. "She's just some lady in the house, she's kind of nice, she likes you a lot, says you've got what it takes.."  
  
Author Notes: Does anyone remember what Fall Rivers Mass, is famous for? Bonus points to anyone who can tell me who once really lived in Maplecroft manor!!!! 


	2. museum

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean, a fact which ergs me everyday! Eli, Edward, and Tabitha are mine, so hands off folks! Pleas read and review if you'd like more chapters!!!!  
  
Now on to the second Chapter  
  
"....she says you've got what it takes" Eddie replied Eli scrunched her face in contemplation "Got what it takes for what?" she asked as they pulled into the museums parking lot. Eddie noticing where they were decided quickly that now would not be the right time to tell her said "Sorry sweets, but you're here, and I've promised not to talk to you in front of others." He grinned at the look she gave him and quickly disappeared.  
  
Somewhat confused by the ghost refusing to reveal all Eli shrugged her shoulders and got out of the truck heading for the fifty something, eagle eyed historian who was coming right at her. "Ms. Watson, I expected you almost half an hour ago, now you're mother may tolerate your blatant disregard for common courtesy but I will not, especially not from an employee. From now on I expect you to be prompt, are we understood?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and staring up at the girl.  
  
Eli, was a little shocked at how quick tempered this woman was, after all Eli wasn't getting paid much for the work she'd be doing here, she didn't even want to be here. As tempting as was to make a caustic comment to the fuming woman in front of her, Eli held her tongue and smiled "Of course, Mrs. Winters you're absolutely right! Shouldn't we start getting to work? Time is of the essence."  
  
Winters looked shocked to say the least. She covered it nicely though by stopping to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles in her blue and green plaid pants suit. This definitely hadn't been what she'd expected from the girl her own mother had described as being rebellious and discourteous. After regaining her composure, she took the girl by the arm in led her into the well-lit building.  
  
"You'll not be working up front, we have guided tours going on from nine am until four thirty when we begin to clean up for the day. So I'll have to limit you on where you may roam in the museum. I'd like you to restrict yourself to the storage areas and the employee lounge. I'll give you a key, for the back entrance, as I'm usually here until ten pm I expect you to be here until at least nine thirty working. I expect a nightly report on your findings, after that you may leave, and I expect you here at eight am sharp every morning. Do I make myself clear? Mrs. winters turned and asker her.  
  
Eli mentally went over everything she'd just heard, Stay away from places where you might have the opportunity to freak out guests, wake up every morning at an ungodly hour just to appease Old Miss I have a stick up my ass, and to top it all off I get to leave late and before I do I'll have to face this bitch every night! Eli's mind sighed as she mentally shrugged "Yep, I think I've got it all Mrs. Winters" she replied.  
  
The librarian quickly led her down to the basement where she'd be working. "My office is on the second floor, see me there if you need anything. You'd better get to work, Time is of the essence!" She quipped, and with that the Queen Bitch herself turned around and left.  
  
Eli took a moment to flick off the Evil Bitch's backside before opening the door to what was going to be her personal hell for the next few months. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw. The room itself was badly lit with three or four bare bulbs and a lamp on the desk in the far corner, empty book shelves and glass display cases lined the walls, but this wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her were the hundreds of boxes and crates that stood stacked almost ceiling high and somehow managed to take up every space of the large room.  
  
"Great, Just freaking great I have to leave my friends, my school, my job, and to top it all off I get to fix this mess up!!!" she yelled. Trying to cool off, she decided to start with the stuff from Maplecroft, as those were the only boxes she'd be able to reach without the use of a ladder. Which would mean having to go ask Mrs. Stick up my ass for one, and that didn't sound too appealing at the moment.  
  
It was five o' clock and she was frustrated, not only was she still busy sorting out the stuff from Maplecroft, she'd already had two visits from Old Bitch Winters, who complained at the "slow" pace she claimed I was taking! As if, miss high and mighty could do better. Oh, she was going to definitely thank her dear mother for this one. Eli pulled another box full of old pictures toward her and started sorting. 'This sucks!' she thought 'I didn't do anything to deserve this kind of work, yet again.' What's more is Eddie's words from earlier were still bothering her. What the hell did he mean the right stuff? She guessed that Eddie could have been making it all up, but that really isn't like him. He'd never lied to her before, but then he usually didn't keep secrets from her either. Usually new haunts came to her first; so desperately happy that one of the living could actually hear them.  
  
Where was he anyway? It was totally unlike him to leave her alone this long, especially when she was in a new place. Mostly just to keep her company although there had been several occasions a few years back when she'd need him to keep her safe. She shuddered at that thought, remembering what it had felt like to be possessed. Like a puppet with no control over what you say and do. It had taken a lot for her to get over those episodes, as most of the "haunts" as she liked to refer to them as, had been very old.  
  
Hours later Eli had all but one crate sorted out and organized from the Maplecroft place. After about an hour of working with a crow bar and much cursing on her part she managed to pry open the crate. Quickly removing the packing peanuts, and assorted papers, she found a beautiful white gold necklace with a small pendant, which she thought resembled a pigeon in flight. 'Strange' she thought 'who'd want to have a pigeon pendant?' shrugging she placed it on her lap and removed the next object. It was a map.  
  
Grabbing her reading glasses from her pocket she quickly scrutinized the map. It was at least three hundred years old, and it was a detailed relief of what looked like several islands. "This can't be what I think it is." she gasped Scrutinizing the lettering at the bottom of the page, "The island of Life?" she read.  
  
Well, whatever island the map was of she'd certainly never heard of it. Placing that onto her lap she grabbed the last item in the crate. A worn old leather book. The inscription on the cover read "Diaries of Celeste Mayborne, Eko Azarak, Zomalak, Cernunnos, Aradia." She read.  
  
All of the sudden the room started to blur, she felt light headed and started to fall forward into the crate, it was then that she saw Eddie leading the way into the crate. She fell in and promptly lost consciousness.  
  
The crate snapped itself shut, the pendant, Map and Diary having followed their new owner into the crate.  
  
Hahahahahahahahahah nothing like a good cliffe!!!! 


	3. On the Pearl

Okay, here's the third chapter. Remember to R&R, for faster updates!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC!! But I do own Eli, Eddie, Celeste and anyone else I decided to incorporate into this fic.  
  
Now on to my badly written New Chapter!!!  
  
Life for Jack Sparrow had been going well. He'd gained a faithful crew, a few new friends, a hidden island full of treasure and of course he had his beloved Pearl back. Jack felt as though he had conquered the world, and yet the down side was that once you've conquered the world, what was there left to do?  
  
It was this thought that had been plaguing Captain Jack for the past two weeks. So Jack had been doing what any bored pirate would do, drinking, and finding new ways of annoying the Commodore. Jack figured that stopping all of the merchant ships from entering Port Royal, and looting their stores was a pretty damn good way, to upset old Snorrington  
  
It was only when the Pearl was full up on looted goods that the Captain would make way to another Port town to sell off his stolen booty. It was for that reason that he found himself in Tortuga. After three and a half days of whoring, drinking, and well, whoring, and drinking. Jack was yet again having that nagging thought, which didn't seem to be affected at all by the gallons of rum he'd attempted to drown it with.  
  
So as you can imagine it was a welcome distraction when he found a sixteen- year-old girl, dressed in full pirate regalia sprawled out on his cabin floor. "That's interesting" jack muttered, closing the door to his cabin. He turned her over onto her back inspecting his new charge.  
  
'Well if nothing else, he could have himself a new playmate' he thought. Although this was one of the strangest girls he'd ever seen. Fingering the odd pink streaks and her nose ring. Jack inspected the loose fitting white shirt and black and gold leather vest, lying beneath the snug fitting outer jacket, much like his own. At her waist he found a cutlass, and two pistols, which were attached to the belt at her hips by small pieces of clothe.  
  
She wore black pants and high piratey boots (Yes, I said Piratey). There was a small purse at her side and a small bag of her belongings at her feet.  
  
(Eli's P.O.V.)  
  
Eli's head felt like it was going to burst; she couldn't remember when she'd ever had a worse headache. She opened her eyes, to see a strange looking man leaning over her; he seemed to be fingering something at her waist.  
  
As her vision slowly swam into focus, she realized who she was looking at. "Oh my God, Johnny Depp!!!!! I love you so much, I've seen all of your movies at least a hundred times, I..." She trailed off , "Wait, where are we, and why are you dressed up as a pirate? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's going on??" she asked shrilly  
  
Her hero and idol merely sat there looking perplexed "First off lass, it's Captain Jack Sparrow, not sure who Johnny is, you be on my ship which is anchored off a Tortuga, and I'm dressed like a pirate because I am one, as I assume you are as well by your state of dress." Jack drawled. Standing, them both on their feet he added "An as long as you be on me ship, I'll be the one askin the questions lass, savvy?" 


End file.
